A solid-state transmitter that is a transmitter using a semiconductor is characteristic of a small output per unit. Therefore, multiple solid-state transmitters are used in combination in order to provide a desired output power.
However, when multiple solid-state transmitters are combined, a transmitter body gets larger.
From this viewpoint, a technology for decreasing the size of the transmitter body by arranging the solid-state transmitters on the front side of a housing and the rear side thereof has been proposed (refer to, for example, JP-A-9-275350).
However, the above technology has failed to fully downsize the housing. This is attributable to the complexity in the connecting structure for use in connecting the solid-state transmitters to a distributor and a synthesizer alike.
FIG. 4A to FIG. 4C show a conventional power amplification unit 10A. FIG. 4A is a front view of the conventional power amplification unit 10A, FIG. 4B is a bottom view of an assembly of the conventional power amplification units 10A, and FIG. 4C is a back view of the conventional power amplification unit 10A.
As shown in FIG. 4A to FIG. 4C, the conventional power amplification unit 10A has an input connector 14 located by the side of an input terminal 13A, and has an output connector 15 located by the side of an output terminal 12A.
When a heat sink 16 is abutted on the heat radiation surfaces of the power amplification units 10A, one input connector 14 and one output connector 15 are, as shown in FIG. 4B, disposed on the right and left side of the assembly of the power amplification units.
FIG. 5 is a bottom view of a transmitter using the conventional power amplification unit 10A. As shown in FIG. 5, an input line 31 led from a distributor 22A and an output line 32 fed to a synthesizer 21A intersect each other. Since this wiring is needed, a space for the wirings has to be preserved. This wiring hinders downsizing of the transmitter body.